Nursery Rhymes
by KumoFuzei
Summary: ""This is little Tai" Mrs. Kamiya reached into the pram" A fanfic about the Adventure Digidestined as young children. First K fic :D
1. Prologue

**I don't own digimon yet but I have some stuff in the works for world domination. Watch this space.**

**Okay so I've had this planned and written in short for ages but I haven't been able to further it yet so I decided to release what I have as a taster and a prologue of sorts. It's just a prelude to the actual fic but it means that I'm still alive :)**

* * *

><p>It was a brisk summer morning. Mrs. Kamiya was walking down the pavement, smiling at those who passed her and offered a comment. She passed a tree and it poured shade onto the pram she was pushing, inside was her son; Tai and his little sister Kari, sleeping soundly as she took them towards day-care. She had errands to run today so there was no choice but to leave them here. She hoped that they would be alright. She stopped as she reached the bright brick building and looked up at the rainbow covered sign. She could just barely make out the name between all the bright colours; Destiny Daycare. It was a small building with a few staff members but it was cheap and had a play and nap area. She was sure her children would be fine.<p>

She walked through the dark brown wooden framed glass doors and into the building. Inside the faint sound of children could be heard. There was a small entrance area with no one but a woman stood behind a brown wooden desk. The walls had wallpaper that made it look like you were in the sky. The floor was white linoleum. Mrs. Kamiya walked over to the counter and smiled kindly to the woman. "Hello, and who are those two?" the woman asked, in a cutesy voice. She had red hair, brushed behind her ear.  
>"This is little Tai" Mrs. Kamiya reached into the pram and withdrew Tai, prodding him playfully with her knuckle in his cheek. "And that is Kari" Mrs. Kamiya explained, sitting Tai down on the counter as he slowly began to open his eyes and yawn. Mrs. Kamiya picked up Kari and held her in her arms.<br>"I see" the woman giggled as she tickled Tai and he began to squirm, giggle and gurgle back. "Okay well you are all booked so you can go and I'll take them through" the woman explained, indicating the double wooden doors to her left which had a single circular translucent pane in each.  
>"I'll be back at-"<br>"Yes we know, go on. Go. Have fun" the woman chirped kindly.

* * *

><p><strong>I love to get some critiques, I really do. Give me all you have and just try to help me improve. Or if you can't spot anything then tell me that, or if you enjoy it then tell me that or if it's a mix then mash up fool :3 <strong>


	2. Chapter One: Leadership

**I don't own digimon yet but I have some stuff in the works for world domination. Watch this space.**

**Terribly sorry it's so short, I lost my muse and ideas so I thought I'd post a basic idea which I can build on when I get some inspiration.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The woman picked up both children and carried them through the ominous wooden doors. Behind them was a colossal array of colours in the form of soft play areas, wallpaper, paint, toys and so much more. Tai's eyes became wide while Kari's stayed as docile as usual. There were already six children sat in there and they were all playing separately except two – both blonde – they were little boys. Tai wandered over to the kids on his own as soon as he was placed down while Kari sat on the ground and began to suck her thumb.<p>

Tai sat down in the middle of all of the children playing separately and picked up an orange hand whistle. He pulled the plunger down with ease and then held it tightly as he pushed it back up and a toot burst out. It drew every child's attention which Tai didn't mind. He pulled it back and did it again and all of the kids began to move closer to watch. The woman giggled and walked out, back to the front desk, leaving them to their own devices.

Tai tooted a third time and by now all the children were in a circle around him. Tai pointed to the table with juice boxes on with his whistle and nodded to the other kids. One of them, a young red haired girl, came over to his side and hugged him. "I like you" she chided before releasing the hug.

"I like him too" the youngest of the blonde boys shouted, determined not to be left out.

"You smell" a little brunette giggled  
>"No he doesn't" the older blonde brother growled back. As the argument escalated there was a gurgling and a giggle from slightly further away. Tai turned to see his sister, Kari, clapping her hands joyfully and smiled. He tooted the whistle and started to walk towards her, they wanted juice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I love to get some critiques, I really do. Give me all you have and just try to help me improve. Or if you can't spot anything then tell me that, or if you enjoy it then tell me that.<br>**


	3. Chapter Two: Tai's flashback

**I am the digimon emperor! Well, I am in my dreams, it's a shame they aren't reality. I don't own digimon.  
><strong>

**Another short one but I have ideas thanks to the wonderful LeaLea1992 :D  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Tai Flashback-<p>

Tai wandered around the upstairs floor of his house. The wallpaper was cream with white lilies on and the floor was carpeted beige. The white banister that was on the left of the staircase was old and chipped. Tai playfully searched for his crayons which he knew he had left around here somewhere. He gurgled in excitement as he peered into the bathroom and saw his potty. He turned around and crawled over to the plant pot until he spotted the crayons wedged behind it. He tried to reach in and get them but he couldn't so he bounced up and down until he felt them in his tiny fingers. As his feet hit the ground one of them slipped, quickly followed by the other one. Tai turned to see the staircase behind him suddenly becoming his landing area as he flew through the air and hit the top step.

However that wasn't the end as he began to roll down the stairs and bash his head and the rest of his body repeatedly. As he finally reached the bottom of the stairs he began to wail and howl uncontrollably. His mother - who was in the living room nearby - came rushing out to see her baby holding his head and crying uncontrollably. She handed Kari to her husband and picked him up. "It's okay. It's alright" she soothed as she stroked his head only to unleash louder wailing than before. She sighed and took him into the living room all the while bouncing him up and down gently.

She sat down on the sofa with him and began to rub his head softly. "I know, I know. It's okay" she promised as he gurgled his complaints all the while. She simply sat and stroked his head until the tears dried up and the noise turned to a gentle silence. Tai rubbed up against his mum instead of the brown leather sofa and cuddled her. "Go on, go and play" she insisted in a calm, motherly voice. Tai grinned and leapt down from the sofa quickly, toddling away as quick as he had come. Mrs. Kamiya breathed a sigh of relief before she heard another bang and the beginning of crying, Kari had been let loose.

* * *

><p><strong>I love to get some critiques, I really do. Give me all you have and just try to help me improve. Or if you can't spot anything then tell me that, or if you enjoy it then tell me that.<strong>

**It's based on my childhood, sorta. So yes, this did happen to me, numerous times. I'd love to hear of anyone elses experiences which I could possibly implement into the story.**


	4. Chapter Three: Kari's flashback

**If I was a digimon I'd be Agumon since he's in every single thing ever! I don't own digimon still...  
><strong>

**Still have ideas but I figured I'd do the one in the reviews because it seemed like an interesting challenge. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**You may notice all my new years take over fics don't have formatting - I don't have time, sorry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kari sat giggling as her brother was told off by their mother. She may have only been young but she knew what was happening. Their mother was going to go answer the door and that meant Tai was in charge. Their mother left the room so Kari stared at Tai intently. He looked<p>

back and grinned. Kari seemed unperturbed and continued to give him a glare. Tai sighed and picked up a rattle. He toddled over to the cot and shook it at her but she refused to giggle. Kari looked at him and turned but as she did the cot fell and she flew out and landed on the ground. Luckily she wasn't hurt but Kari started to bawl anyway.

Tai panicked and looked around before charging towards her and hugging her. She ignored it and pushed him away. Tai looked at her as he was on all fours and grinned. He let out a little bark as he remembered how much she had loved their puppy before it died prematurely. Kari paused her crying and looked at Tai intently. Tai barked again and she giggled a little and reached out with her arms. Tai knew what to do now. He crawled over and sat in front of her, his tongue lolled out and he began to pant. Kari grinned and ruffled his miniature afro with her hand. "Kitty..." she muttered, stroking Tai. Tai gasped as he realised it was her first word.

"Mum!" he shouted. He picked up Kari as he heard the door closed and just barely managed to carry her across the room. Their mum looked down and smiled

"What, honey?" she asked with a smile as she brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Kari speaked" he told her with a grin, presenting her like the pride of a pack of lions

"Really?" their mum asked amazed. Tai nodded vigorously so mum picked up Kari and looked at her with a smile

"Say it again" Tai told her fiercely. His mum would forgive him if she did. Kari shook her head. Tai sighed and barked suddenly

"What are you-" Mrs. Kamiya began

"Kitty!" Kari yelped excitedly. Mrs. Kamiya laughed.

"Yeah... kitty" she chuckled as she hugged Kari tightly and then picked Tai up and hugged them both

"Mum" Tai groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>I love to get some critiques, I really do. Give me all you have and just try to help me improve. Or if you can't spot anything then tell me that, or if you enjoy it then tell me that.<strong>

**This chapter is thanks to: Shiningheart of ThunderClan. If anyone else has any suggestions and such feel free to post ^_^  
><strong>


	5. Chapter Four: Sora's flashback

**Digimon is, alas, not mine.  
><strong>

**This doesn't have formatting but it is something that is a real life event. This happened to my little sister when she was also a little kid. Admittedly she was older than Sora but I thought since the rest of it is me projecting real life onto the character then why not, so it's a little out of character.**

* * *

><p>Sora felt the football smack against her leg and pain tore through her body. Now, normally, Sora didn't cry, at all. In fact she had made boys cry their eyes out faster than she would ever shed a single tear but this was different. Her leg was torn in two with pain and she could feel it radiating through her body. Every fibre of her being begged to be reprieved from the amount of pain. She breathed in and gave in. "Help!" she shouted.<p>

Her mother ran over and looked at the boy who had kicked the ball menacingly "Come on, we'll have a look shall we?" she asked. She knew it wasn't right that her usually silent daughter would beg for assistance. She touched the leg and Sora tensed her entire body in pain "We'll call an ambulance, it'll be okay" she told Sora as she pulled her head close to her chest and hugged her tightly

"It hurts" Sora moaned

"I know, I know" her mother soothed.

Sora lay in her bed and stroked the cast of her leg, it was so itchy! "Mum" she moaned

"Yes dear?" her mum asked, poking her head around the door.

"My leg itches" Sora whined

"It's got three spiral fractures, they won't go away without the cast" her mum replied, with a sullen tone.

"My arms still hurt" she complained.  
>"Well you've broken both, all that's left is the other leg" her mum joked. Sora didn't appreciate the humour<p>

"Be nice, I'm ill" she insisted.  
>"Where did my quiet daughter go?" she asked with a sigh as she kissed Sora on the head and left the room swiftly.<p>

"She got hit by a football!" Sora shouted as her mother left.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed? Comments? Problems? Queries? Leave a review. Also if you have any ideas you'd want in, with or without your name either pm me or review :D<strong>


	6. Chapter Five: Joe's flashback

**Don't own digimon is my forte.  
><strong>

**Okay so this idea was offered to me by a reviewer: Shiningheart of ThunderClan. It focusses on why Joe is the way he is and why reliability was a hard crest for him to come to terms with, at least I hope that's what it shows. This does not mean I'm back writing but if I get a request I will fulfil it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Joe sat in the middle of his living room. It was carpeted grey and the walls were beige. There was little furniture apart from a large television against the foremost wall and a black leather sofa against the back wall. A window was inset into the right hand wall and a mirror hung from the left. A plant sat in the corner and there were two white wooden doors; one to the kitchen, forwards, and one to the hallway, backwards. His mother had left that morning, she'd never been reliable but going on a holiday to Tahiti was a bit much. He liked that word "Tar-he-tee" he found his way around the words and then got to his feet. He was going to go stay at a friend's because he knew, even at this early age, that he needed food.<p>

He walked over to the door to the hallway and reached up, he pulled at the handle, jumping up and down until it opened. He toddled out into the hallway and towards the front door. The keys were placed on the top of the staircase which had the same carpet as the living room. The hallway had light brown laminate flooring which made Joe slide around but he ignored it and stumbled over to the staircase and began to climb. He was hungering for some milk. He got to the top and grabbed the keys and then bum-shuffled back down to the bottom. He landed with a thud and banged his head which made the stairs seem a lot scarier.

He crawled over to the front door to avoid slipping and then slipped the key into the lock and leapt onto the handle and pulled it down. The door swung open, with Joe still holding on, and smacked against the wall. Joe sobbed a little as his nose and back became sore but he simply dropped off the handle and toddled out of the door, leaving it open. The outside world was a whole lot scarier. There was bright light everywhere and the sound and smells intoxicated the infantile Joe. He looked around and then walked down the black gravel driveway. His feet hurt but he ignored it. He just wouldn't walk down that again, it was too scary. Some grass flew up from the verdant front garden and made him sneeze so he decided to stay away from plant life from now on. The sound of a neighbour's dog barking made Joe terrified so he made a mental note to avoid animals because they were terrifying.

He walked to the edge of the road before he heard his brother's voice and the whooshing of cars. The edge of a road was noisy! "Joe! Don't go out there, it's dangerous!" his brother shouted, running down and away from his window. The sound of his feet on the staircase was audible from outside as he panicked fervently. Joe spun and looked out, he wanted the sound to end so he made a choice to cross and get away from the side of the road. "Joe, wait! Mum's waiting for you! Remember good ol' mummy? Please don't cross!" his brother called as he ran out towards Joe. Joe thought for a second and then walked out onto the road.

The car hit him at a reduced fifty miles an hour; his small body was sent flying across the road and landed with a thud and a skid. Joe's brother felt his eyes become wide and charged over. The car had tried to stop but it hadn't had enough time. Joe was lay, bleeding in the middle of the road. He charged out to Joe and checked his pulse, it was faint. "Joe, why did you do that!" he exclaimed. The sound was nothing more than a blur for Joe. It was at that point he decided he'd never do anything ever again without thinking first. The ambulance arrived before his mother rang back and Joe knew then what he wanted to be, what he aspired to be; a doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed? Comments? Problems? Queries? Leave a review. Also if you have any ideas you'd want in, with or without your name either pm me or review :D<strong>


	7. Chapter Six: Mimi's flashback

**I don't own digi- digimon! :3  
><strong>

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan yet again offered this idea but it feeds from my childhood.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mimi's mother brushed the little blonde curls from her daughter's face and then smiled as Mimi wore the sparkling pink dress. "Are you ready for the party, honey?" she asked, even though it was her who had dressed Mimi<br>"No, I hate pink" Mimi growled  
>"Girl's wear pink, it's pretty" her mum chirped, knowingly<br>"Well I want to wear my trousers and that blue top!" Mimi seethed  
>"I want never gets" her mother retorted, Mimi scowled. "Now come on, you'll be late if we don't set off now" her mother insisted. Ushering her from the – much to Mimi's detest – pink princess bedroom and out of the front door.<p>

They got to the party in good time and Mimi left her mother's side quickly. She walked out onto the dance floor nervously; she didn't quite feel part of the crowd. "You okay?" a reproachful voice asked. She turned to see Sora in a little green party dress and longed to not be in pink  
>"Yeah, I guess…" Mimi muttered, shuffling her feet and looking down<br>"Your dress is nice" Sora complimented her with a smile  
>"I like yours better" Mimi replied, looking up and smiling back.<br>"Pink is your colour" Sora told her, moving closer so they could talk properly above the loud pop music  
>"I don't think so" Mimi replied, sarcastically before both started to laugh.<p>

Slowly another person appeared in the corner of Mimi's eye and she spotted him. It was just a random little kid with blonde locks and a sheepish smile "Hey" Sora chirped  
>"You look pretty, Mimi" he mumbled, flinching a little as he expected to be hit<br>"Th- Thank you" Mimi stammered, blushing  
>"Ooooh, you're in love" Sora teased<br>"Shut up" Mimi giggled. Sora wandered off and the boy came closer and pecked her on the cheek before running away. That's when Mimi knew pink was her lucky colour. She didn't have to be afraid or hate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed? Comments? Problems? Queries? Leave a review. Also if you have any ideas you'd want in, with or without your name either pm me or review :D<strong>


	8. Chapter Seven: Matt's flashback

**A few notes this time. Number one: Rounders is a game played in britain. It's rules are basically identical to baseball, just for the record**

**Number two: Yep, this did happen to me and doesn't make much sense given the age ranges except I was very young and I do still have the scar so I guess it's kind of okay, I don't know...**

**Number three: Sorry they take so long but remembering events from my childhood and matching them to people isn't easy :P**

**Number four: I don't own digimon so enjoy my fanfiction!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Matt swung his red Rounders bat around in his hand as he watched Sora eye up the stumps behind him, she had a good throw, even if she was a girl. She tensed her arm and unleashed the shot, Matt swung his bat, the thwack of metal against rubber resounded in his ears and he ran without once looking back as the ball soared through the air. The only problem was, Tai was on third base and that meant he was already charging, full pelt, after the ball and by the time Matt passed Izzy on first base the ball had stopped rolling. "Just four more" Matt mumbled to his little self, he was only young, as were his friends but they were already really good at Rounders, or so they thought.<p>

"Isn't that cute, how they all play together?" Izzy's Mum asked. Sora's mum nodded and smiled as she sipped at her coffee  
>"Are we sure it's okay to just have one parents out there, after all, Mr. Ishida isn't always observant" she asked, tentatively watching as her daughter stood out there playing what she thought was a rough sport.<br>"Yeah, he'll be fine" Izzy's mum insisted.

Matt reached second base and passed his dad who was awaiting a throw from Tai, who had only just got the ball. It soared over Matt's head as he ran to third base straight back to second and Matt grinned with delight, he was doing it! He passed third base and the ball was still behind him, on its way to third. Just one more base and then back to home and he was done. He sped up to his full speed, the court seemed so big but he had heard his dad telling the mum's that it was very small, well not to him. The ball flew at the girl next door, she was a bit of a pansy but she could catch for sure. She leapt up and tried to catch the ball, it landed straight in her hands and Matt wasn't at the base yet! Luckily for him, but not for her, she slipped as she hit the ground and missed tapping the base. He ran around her and skidded, across the grass, into home as the ball chased him as speedily as ever. As his bare knees scraped across the grass he prepared to cheer. He had made it. He fell into home base, just in time and lay back, panting. Sora walked over and helped him up but he could already hear his dad shouting, expecting it to be praise Matt stood up and looked at his dad but was shocked as his dad bent down to inspect his knee. Matt looked down and there was blood, a lot of it "Ouch" Matt said, realising that a stone had embedded itself into his knee  
>"Come inside and sit down" his dad insisted. Matt nodded as his dad picked him up and carried him, quickly, inside while the other kids followed to go get refreshments.<p>

They went straight into the bathroom with a medical kit from which Matt's dad withdrew some antiseptic cream "It'll only sting a bit" he promised as he saw the look of apprehension on Matt's face. "Just going to take out the stone" he told him, brushing the cute with a wipe and some elbow grease until he pulled away and a bloody stone sat in the wipe. Matt whimpered a little as he saw the blood coming from his knee "Alright, alright" his dad soothed  
>"It's gross, why's it bleeding?" Matt asked<br>"You've just cut yourself a little"  
>"Will it scar?" Matt fired the questions fast, too fast for his dad to answer<br>"errr" he began before wiping the knee with the cream and withdrawing a plaster. Matt didn't seem to notice "Nope, it'll be fine" he promised  
>"Okay" Matt chirped as the plaster was placed onto his knee. But it never did heal fully, he was always left with that small, three centimetres long white scar that reminded him that his dad could be annoying and trusting your friends was never easy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed? Comments? Problems? Queries? Leave a review. Also if you have any ideas you'd want in, with or without your name either pm me or review :D<strong>

**Yes, I really did barely respond to getting a knee a couple of centimetres in my knee but I figured I had to exagerate a little, to make it believable, so I made Matt wince. Ahaha. Please leave a childhood story for Izzy in the reviews or via pm?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter Eight: TK's flashback

**So I was sat on my own, at midnight thinking what can I write for this stupid story, I have no memories left! And then I remembered something a lot of people probably felt too. Digimon Frontier was announced not to be shown on british television anymore, and at the time it got me so upset, knowing that that part of my childhood, that epic part, was now over. Oh and the little stall, I used to go to it and now it's a massive corporation xD I don't own digimon but if I did I'd have made sure it was still the same as it used to be so everyone could enjoy adventure :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>T.K remembered the moment Matt told him that the third season of his favourite show in the whole world was the last to be aired in their country. Since that moment he'd been crying for at least an hour, unable to stop. Matt was constantly bringing things to try and stop the crying, various toys and food but none of it even compared to that <em>amazing<em> show that he would never get to see again. He had lost all the hope he could have.

Two hours later his mum came home, found out why he was crying and walked off, taking Matt with her. T.K had never felt so hurt, not only had his favourite show abandoned him, so had his family. Tears streamed down his faced until a laptop was placed in front of him and a title sequence started. At first T.K was confused but he saw a familiar create and squealed with glee, clapping his hands furiously as the fourth season of his favourite show began in front of him. Matt grabbed a white chocolate chip cookie from the small stall that they went to on weekends and snapped it in two, offering half to T.K who began to munch happily. All was good again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and offer memories for Izzy, not sure what I've got left apart from falling down the stairs in various ways.<strong>


	10. Chapter Nine: Izzy's Flashback

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>The computer room of the house buzzed quietly as the computer – which was sat on an old oak computer desk and was accompanied by stacks of paperwork – ran a disk clean-up. A small red-haired boy wearing blue dungarees over an orange shirt sat on the dark blue carpet in the middle of the room staring up at the computer screen with big questioning eyes.<p>

Izzy heard his parents go downstairs and he could see that the family computer had been left turned on and unattended which meant they practically wanted him to play with it. His natural curiosity quickly lured him over to it, without much thought, and made him push the power button on the computer stack in and out a few times and then watch what happened to the screen. The little red haired rugrat giggled as he saw the screen change into all sorts of colours and various beeping and chiming sounds echoed in his ears from the speakers. He wanted to try and work out how the computer worked but he couldn't reach the screen – all he could reach was the computer stack. He got up from his stationary position and toddled forwards until he was in front of the stack and then pulled at the heavy metal box a little so that he could crawl behind it and see all the cables that were plugged into the back. They were a multitude of colours and the shiny silver metal that they plugged into reflected them even brighter; Izzy quickly found himself becoming dazed by the spectacle. It didn't take Izzy long to decide that he was going to get inside the computer and look around because it was so shiny and pretty so he pulled the computer stack from side to side in an attempt to open it but he didn't have any luck.

He almost gave up and began to look around the room for something else to play with until he saw that his father had left a hammer on a nearby blue computer chair and remembered when his dad had smashed through things with that strange object. Izzy gurgled a little and then moved over to the chair and reached up to try and grab the hammer but it was proving to be just out of reach – no matter how hard he tried – until he did a little jump and managed to pull it off the edge. The hammer narrowly avoided smashing him in the face but as soon as it hit the ground and he was safe, Izzy was happy because now he had the magic key which would allow him to look into the box of wonder and merriment.

Izzy tried to pick up the hammer but found out that it was very heavy – too heavy for him – so he had to drag it back over to the computer stack in order to try and use it but even then he wasn't able to get much, if any, of a swing to cause visible damage with the hammer. It took around five minutes but eventually, and surprisingly, the panel fell away. Izzy didn't realise that the side panel had the screws removed due to his father having to repair the computer stack earlier, so he wasn't quite sure how he'd done the amazing feat of strength, but he didn't care because knowledge was for stinky idiots. He looked inside the computer and saw all kinds of flashing lights and cables and became quickly excited by all the colours. He spotted the biggest one, which looked extremely enticing, and decided to pull it and see what would happen.

Seconds later Izzy woke up to his mother and father shouting and crying as he lay on the ground, several feet across the room from the computer, and smelled faintly of burning. "Izzy, Izzy!" his mother screamed as she pulled him into a tight embrace and squeezed her arms around him.  
>"He's okay" his father breathed a sigh of relief.<br>"No thanks to you, don't leave your tools lying around" his mother snapped.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't think…" his father mumbled guiltily.<br>"You should always think first before acting" she chided her husband.  
>"I know, I know,"<br>"Just think about how you'd feel if Izzy had gotten seriously injured!" she sobbed.  
>"He didn't so we should just calm down" he protested to her while Izzy lay in his mother's arms and felt incredibly dizzy. They both looked down at him and stopped arguing as they saw his little face; it was almost like a sedative to the adoring couple. "I just wish I'd thought beforehand and this never would have happened…" he muttered.<br>"It doesn't matter now. Izzy is okay." She replied kindly as Izzy smiled up at them.  
>"Next time I'll think first."<p>

From then on Izzy vowed that he would always think before he acted and that he would try and learn all the knowledge that existed to prevent anyone he loved from being hurt. He learned that knowledge was not for stinky idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think because this was really quickly written due to me being exhausted today. <strong>

**I know this took me forever to release but I hope that any fans this story had will appreciate I wanted to try and choose part of my childhood that suited Izzy. I was searching for a memory for so long but the only ones I had left that even half-suited him weren't good enough and I didn't want to devalue the story by not even trying to come up with a decent plot. This isn't quite based on my childhood or any of my families but the arguing parents is. My parents would sometimes forget their differences when they saw that we needed them and that is the type of love that I want people to see. Also I think this fits Izzy well because it explains why he never wants to be in the dark again, both for himself and for others.  
><strong>


End file.
